


Census

by Cassysj (Plumetta)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Cassysj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote these fluffy True Blood stories four or five years ago.  This is Vampires required to fill out the census.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Census

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

Bill was wondering why Eric had called him to Fangtasia. Whenever he was summoned it was not good news. At least Eric didn’t ask for Sookie to come, hopefully he would not need her abilities.

“What can I do for you Eric?”

“The Sheriffs have had a meeting about the Census.”

“The Census?”

“Yes. Vampires are being included as a race.” Eric said “We don’t like it because it’s a fang count but some of us have to admit to being vampires. I’ve decided that everyone in my area that is under 200 will have to claim vampire.”

Bill sighed. “I see you took care of yourself.”

“Rank has it’s privileges. Pam is furious with me.”

“Well to see her suffer almost makes it worthwhile. Do I have to give my true age?”

Eric shrugged. “You can choose to use your human birth year or your vampire birth year. I do not care.”

“What about Jessica?’ Bill asked

“She’s an infant of course she must be claimed.”

“I don’t want to open myself up to murder charges.”

“You don’t have to claim you sired her, just that she is a vampire in your house.”

“I’m concerned since she was a minor it could open a hornet’s nest.”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t sire babies.’ Eric said wickedly

“It was not my choice.” Bill growled.

“Is she 18 yet?”

“Last week.”

“Then just say she is vampire. Let the government presume it was a birthday present.”

“What if the VRA fails and there is a roundup?” Bill asked

“That’s why all vampires will not be answering the race question. If we have to set up Vampire Protection we will. New identities, etc.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Price of mainstreaming Bill.”

“You never wanted to come out of the coffin.”

“That’s why we need such fine upstanding citizens as yourself to be vampires. You’re such a tame puppy, the humans won’t be frightened.”

Bill dropped his fangs.

“Now, now. Behave yourself or I’ll send you to the dentist. You have to complete your census form and bring it to your Sherriff to mail.”

“You don’t trust me?”

“I don’t trust anyone. I want the form tomorrow night.”

Bill shook his head. “Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow. As Bill was leaving he heard Pam screaming.

“I hate being so young!!!!”


End file.
